


Flowers for your grave

by Cercus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cercus/pseuds/Cercus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written on 4/7/2011 </p><p>Chaka has just been given the news that Pell has died. But has his long companion really left this world? Chaka just can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for your grave

"Pell has died, Chaka…"

The moment those words left Ingram's lips, Chaka's body went numb. All through the short funeral ceremony, he could not shed a tear. He could not speak any words for his friend, simply shaking his head and walking away when King Cobra asked. The Princess had touched his shoulder as he passed. "Pell was so brave, Chaka. You would have been so proud," she whispered gently, tears sparkling in her eyes. Chaka had merely nodded and walked stiffly away. Pell was brave. Pell had done the right thing, the only thing that could have been done. He had gone beyond his duty as a guardian of Alabasta. So why could Chaka not feel anything? His heart was a void; no sadness, no pride, no bittersweet compassion…just emptiness.

It was several days before Chaka could find the will and the time to visit his friend's gravestone. He stood before the stone marker and looked down at it. All that was left of Pell was a gravestone and memories; they hadn't found the body. Chaka gulped miserably at the thought. He wished they had found Pell's body or at least, though it was a gruesome prospect, parts of his body. Ingram had speculated that the heat of the explosion had cremated the body instantly and the ashes had been scattered into the wind.

Chaka sighed softly, tightening his grip around the bouquet of flowers he had brought for the headstone. The idea of Pell's ashes being let loose into the wind should have been fitting for the falcon, but Chaka would have felt better if they had had something of Pell's to bury. He took the flowers and laid them at the base of the headstone. "These are for you my friend," he said with a meager smile. "Purple Sand Lilies, like I brought you for your last birthday…" The memory of Pell's surprised face when he had presented him with the fragrant flowers brought fleeting warmth to Chaka's heart.

He sighed and shuffled his feet, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. The princess had her coronation…I wish you had seen her, Pell…she was so beautiful and grown up…I just know you would have been as proud as I was…The Straw Hat Pirates have been sent on their way. I had a bit of trouble with the navy for harboring the scallywags…" he chuckled halfheartedly. "But, I cannot say these are the only things that have kept me away…I just…I cannot believe you're gone, Pell. I didn't even get to say goodbye…But I cannot even make myself shed any tears for you… It just feels like it isn't true…It cannot be true…"

He grew silent for a moment, his head hung in empty reverence. When he felt he had stayed long enough, he turned to go with a heavy heart. "Good bye…Dear friend."

~.~

A wild reaper wolf trotted across the whipping desert sands. The wind was high in the dunes and cliffs outside of Alubarna, but nothing like the wild sandstorms of weeks prior. The wolf did not feel as if the wind would become more violent anytime soon, so he took his time.

He picked his way across the land in search of carrion to eat, the only staple of his kind. The wild wind brought the scent of food to his nose. He licked his chops at the thought of a meal and followed the thick smell of blood. As he reached the corpse, many other scavengers were gathered around it. He growled and snapped at them, scattering the birds and lizards away from their would be prize.

As the wolf came over and sniffed at the meal, he found it to be a man. The man groaned and tried to move unsuccessfully. The wolf snorted and sat down next to the body. Reaper wolves would only eat things that had died. He would have to wait. The wolf lay his head on his paws and huffed. The man would have to die some time. Judging by the man's shallow ragged breaths, that time would be very soon.

~.~

When the doctor had found the patient, he was certain he was dead or going to die very soon, but he had taken the man back to his clinic nonetheless. After only a few days of care, the patient not only opened his eyes, but also tried to immediately get up out of the bed. The doctor was so surprised he almost fell down in his rush to usher the man to lie back down. "Oh no you don't," he chuckled good naturedly, catching the man by his shoulder and guiding him back onto his back. "I went through a lot of trouble to save you, young man. I'm not about to have you aggravating your injuries," he chided gently.

The man squinted down at the bandages encircling his arms and torso, then put a shaking hand to the side of his head. The doctor pulled a chair up to the bedside and smiled warmly. "Are you able to hear my voice?" he asked, touching the patient's shoulder to bring his attention back to him. The man nodded. "I can hear…but it's muffled in my right side," he croaked, seeming surprised by the sound of his own voice.

The doctor nodded and scribbled notes on a chart. "It's not a big surprise really. You had extensive damage to both your ears, your left leg was fractured in two places, four fractured ribs, a mild concussion, and you suffered mild bite wounds."

The man squinted. "Bite wounds?"

The doctor chuckled a bit. "When I found you outside of Alubarna, a reaper wolf was chewing on your arm. I suppose you should be thankful. If it hadn't been for that wolf, you would have surely been eaten alive by the birds that were circling you."

The man grimaced then chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

The doctor smiled gently. "You really are a lucky man, Mr…"

"Pell," the man said with a soft smile. "My name is Pell."

~.~

Weeks passed before Pell could stand again. The doctor had come home to find the man tottering around the clinic, his nurse at his heels begging the man to get back in bed.

"I'm fine. Please, just let me be," Pell laughed as he stumbled around the small space the clinic allowed him.

The nurse, wringing her hands, looked to the doctor for help. "He won't listen to a thing I say," she whimpered. "I couldn't even get him to take his medicine!"

Pell frowned at her. "I don't need medicine. I need to make my leg strong again so I can return home."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Your leg won't get better unless you take your medicine. It's to help along the mending process."

Pell stopped his wandering for a moment, resting his weight on the door frame. "Alright, I'll take the medicine. But I'd like to be let outside for a while."

The doctor frowned. "I don't think…"

Pell sighed and looked away.

The doctor smiled softly. "Alright, but I insist you use a crutch, and no flying yet."

Pell looked surprised. "How did you…"

The doctor grinned. "I'd have to be a senile old fool to not recognize Pell the Falcon, Hero of Alabasta."

Pell smiled in return. "Alright. No flying."

~.~

Time passed slowly for Chaka over the weeks after Pell's death. Every sound, every rustle of movement, made him look up expectantly. He just could not stop expecting Pell to walk through his door and greet him. He would tell himself over and over that it was not going to happen. Pell was gone. He was bringing shame to his friend's memory by behaving so foolishly.

Chaka sighed and closed the curtain to his bedroom window. He could not keep scanning the skies for him. It was time to accept the truth and move on. He pulled on his outer coat and gathered his things for his daily visit to the gravestone. "Forgive me," he prayed.

~.~

Pell shambled around the sands outside of the small clinic. He still had to use a crutch, but his leg felt much better now that he was allowed to walk on it. He smiled over at the doctor. "How far are we from Alubarna?"

The doctor stroked his bushy mustache thoughtfully. "About a day's walk, why?"

Pell nodded and smiled. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

The doctor sighed softly. "I was afraid you would say that…I can't keep you here if you want to leave, but I wish you would stay until I'm certain you're healed."

Pell shook his head. "It has to be tomorrow. I'm grateful to you for all you have done, and I will be sending payment for your kindness. I've been away from my home for far too long…there are people I must go see."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "At least take your medicine with you."

~.~

The sun had just started to set when Pell reached Alubarna. He was exhausted and thirsty, but he was too close to being back home to stop in the city for water or rest. He covered his head and face so as to not be recognized by the townspeople. He would reveal himself to them soon enough but for now he just wanted to see the King, Princess Vivi, Ingram, and Chaka.

Pell's heart caught in his chest at the thought of Chaka. His poor friend would surely be worried sick over him. He wished bitterly that he had thought to send a letter or notice to the jackal, even was just letting him know he was alright.

As he reached the palace steps, he sighed. His crutch would hinder him on the steps. He dropped the crutch and quickly transformed, his large wings stretching with a pleasant sensation. It had been so long since he had last flown. He grimaced at the thought of his last flight. Even if it had been to save his beloved people, being hit full force by a bomb of that size was not something he wanted to have to do again.

The air felt amazing under his wings as he flapped a bit to gain altitude. He circled the palace, planning on landing directly into Chaka's room through the window. However, as he passed, he saw the window was closed and the curtains were pulled. 'Chaka never goes to bed this early…' he mused to himself as he landed on the roof.

He scanned the courtyard below as he perched, his sharp eyes spotting a stone marker. Curious, he leapt from the roof and glided down to light next to it. As he approached the stone, he reverted to his natural form. His eyes squinted in disbelief at the name on the marker. It was his grave stone. 'They thought I was…dead?'

It was a strange feeling to be looking at his own grave. It was stranger still to sit and lean against it. Pell stared up at the quickly darkening sky thoughtfully. He was so tired from his days walk. He just wanted to rest a bit. As he sat, a familiar scent tickled his nose. He tilted his head to the side and examined the flowers that were left on the marker. "Purple Sand Liles…" he muttered aloud with a soft smile, as he gathered the fragrant blooms into his lap. He stroked the smooth petals absently and soon was lulled to sleep by the smell.

~.~

As Chaka approached the grave site, he was startled to see a figure lying against the headstone. At first he was confused, then he was angry. How dare they? Didn't they realize that was someone's burial place?

He strode up to the sleeping figure and growled out loud. As he reached for the man's shoulder, the breeze from his sudden movement rustled the man's face wrapping. He stirred and opened his eyes, his wild piercing eyes locking with Chaka's gaze.

"Chaka?" the man whispered in a soft voice that made the larger man's heart skip beats.

Chaka recoiled, his expression stunned. "I-impossible…" he whispered. "It can't be…P-Pell?"

Pell reached up and removed his head scarf, revealing his face and smiling. "It's me, Chaka. Please don't look so frightened…"

Chaka rushed forward and embraced his friend. "Pell! I-I thought you were…Thank the gods it's not true…Pell…I…I just couldn't…" The jackal's voice caught in his throat as it suddenly grew tight with emotion.

Pell returned the embrace eagerly. "I missed you, Chaka…" He felt something wet fall on his neck where Chaka had nestled his head. "Are you…Please don't cry Chaka…"

The larger man's shoulders shook as all the emotions that had been locked away for weeks suddenly broke free. He couldn't do anything but hold tightly to Pell and caress his neck with soft tender kisses. The falcon rubbed at his back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Chaka. I'm sorry I let you suffer this way."

When the tears finally stopped, Chaka lifted his head to kiss Pell's lips. He was ashamed he had cried so openly in front of Pell, but his joy at seeing his companion again overruled his shame. "Pell…" he whispered, but couldn't think of words to express his current emotion. Pell ran his fingers through Chaka's short black hair and smiled up at him. They kissed again, their bodies pressed close enough to feel the beating of each other's hearts.

Chaka pulled away slowly, his body still trembling. "I'm so glad to see you…It's hard to believe I'm not just dreaming again…"

Pell stepped out of Chaka's arms and intertwined his hand with the other man's long tan fingers. "I'll show you you're not just dreaming…"

~.~

Chaka's bedroom was dark and warm as the pair crawled under his sheets together. Pell sighed contentedly at the softness of the familiar mattress and pillows. "It's been far too long since I was last here…" he murmured softly, as Chaka placed sweet kisses all down his side and outer thigh.

The jackal smiled against his skin and ran a rough hand over his smooth white hip. "Much too long," he agreed softly, as he moved up to capture Pell's mouth in another gentle kiss. Pell leaned up to meet him and they melded together under the blankets.

The cool night air swelled with sounds of passion derived from a long separation. Chaka was gentler than he had ever been in his life. He was so afraid that Pell would just fade away like the morning mist if he took one second of this moment for granted. Pell trembled under Chaka's touch. It was almost too much for him to bear. He had been away from his lover for so long, each touch sent sparks dancing across his flesh. As the sun began to rise and light the room, the pair fell contently into a deep dreamless sleep in each other's embrace.

~.~

When Chaka did not report for his daily duties, Ingram was sent to look for him. Finding the door to be locked, the elderly man knocked tentatively. Chaka groaned from inside the room. Started by this uncharacteristic behavior, Ingram fished the skeleton key from his pocket and fitted it into the lock.

Normally he would not have entered Chaka's room, especially without permission, but the noise the jackal had made worried Ingram. What if he was in distress?

He was extremely startled by the vision that greeted him when he opened the door. Chaka and Pell were still curled up in the bed, legs tangled together and wrapped in the sheets. At the sound of the door opening, Chaka opened an eye and glared fiercely at his intruder, growling low under his breath.

Ingram sputtered an apology and scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

With the sound of the door closing, Chaka closed his eyes again. He had almost settled back into unconsciousness when it dawned on him what had just happened. He sat bolt upright, causing Pell to awaken. "I think we need to get up now…" Chaka muttered, as he untangled himself from Pell's legs and the bedding.

~.~

After many apologies and explanations, Ingram finally convinced Chaka that everything was all just a misunderstanding. Chaka smiled warmly as Pell embraced Ingram again for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Pell!"

Pell turned sharply at the familiar voice of Princess Vivi as she threw her arms around his neck in a tearful greeting. The king had been just as enthusiastic, embracing the falcon and apologizing for the gravestone in the courtyard. Pell recounted his story hundreds of times throughout the day as each old friend in the town greeted him warmly.

After all the commotion had settled down finally, Pell and Chaka sat together in the courtyard. Pell leaned on Chaka's shoulder a bit and sighed contentedly. Chaka chuckled softly and petted the falcon's short brown hair. "I…um…picked this up for you while you were in town…" he muttered softly, holding out a purple flower to Pell. "I understand if they aren't your favorite anymore…I just didn't know what else to get."

Pell chuckled and took the flower. "Thank you. It's very pretty…" he murmured as he bent his head to smell the bloom.

Chaka smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Pell turned his head and their lips met instead. "Chaka…I love you…" he whispered as he caressed the jackal's cheek. Chaka blushed slightly and placed his hand into the pit of Pell's back. "I love you too, Pell."

The falcon smiled and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck. "I promise, it will be many years before anyone has to bring flowers for my grave."

The sun set over Alubarna and the guardians of Alabasta stood together in silence, looking out over the desert sands.


End file.
